ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Parokruss
Parokruss (ペロックラス, Perokkurasu) is an elite Saiyan warrior and former general in the Saiyan Army before rebelling in attempt to usurp the throne, his ambition being to wipe out the king as well as all of his loyalists and take over the Saiyan homeworld for himself. His reasoning for wanting to become the next king was to "purify" the Saiyan race by removing the influence of the Frost Demons, the king having entered Plant into an alliance with their Imperial Star Commerce in order to attain new resources. Viewing Beene as a sellout, Parokruss took it upon himself to restore the dignity of the Saiyan race once it became clear to him that the Frost Demons did not have their best interests in mind. Although his rebellion was eventually defeated by the combined forces of the Planet Trade Organization and the subjugated Saiyan Army, Parokruss was successful in implanting the seed of fear into the minds of Artek who later ordered that Saiyans and their homeworld be destroyed in order to prevent another uprising. While Parokruss was thought to have perished in the rebellion he in fact survived, escaping Plant and going into hiding. After hearing about the destruction of Plant and the supposed extinction of his race, he began searching the galaxy in search of any surviving Saiyans in hopes of gathering a new army to defeat the Planet Trade Organization and take over their territories, his new goal being the birth of an interstellar Saiyan empire. Appearance Parokruss is a tall and intimidating Saiyan with a deranged appearance. He is a fair skinned man with spiky black hair and sharp dark eyes. The length is of his hair is considerably long, even for that of a Saiyan, and ranges far beneath his shoulders to his lower back. It is unkempt and is impossible to groom, not out of personal preference as the hair of pureblooded Saiyans is static. Although imposing, Parokruss's build isn't shockingly perfected. He is considerably fit but his body mass is slimmer in comparison to other Saiyans. He sports long limbs that are perfect for devastating strikes and can best be classified under the human terminology of athletic, although he far exceeds that. The attire that Parokruss dons is rather old-fashioned by Saiyan standards. During his time as a general in the unified Saiyan Army, he reluctantly wore the standard battle armor that was distributed to its soldiers. After his defection, Parokruss switched his primary attire to that of an ancient red Saiyan armor that was passed onto him from his father as an heirloom. In addition to the armor, Parokruss wears dark clothing that is padded to prevent piercing from bladed weapons. On his feet, he wears a simple pair of dark sandals not unlike those worn by the ninja of the Shinobi Continent. His casual outfit consists of a simple dark kimono with a white sash. Personality History Powers and Abilities Relationships Trivia *Parokruss' name is a pun on . Quotes Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Main Antagonists Category:Ki User Category:Warrior Category:Martial Artist Category:Martial Artists Category:SK Universe Characters